More and more devices within a home or other type of premises are capable of communicating with other devices via a network. Some of these devices—such as the many different devices that offer the ability to respond to voice commands—may transmit data outside the home or premises. A user or entity that allows these types of devices to operate within the premises may have certain expectations about how these types of devices operate. For example, the user or entity may expect that a device is collecting and/or transmitting data at certain times but not others. The user or entity may also expect that the device is transmitting data only to certain destinations. The user or entity, however, may be unable or may find it difficult to ensure that these type of devices operate in an expected manner.